Forever Dusk
by Currer Bells
Summary: Bella and Edward story ended in Breaking Dawn and a new story began from Renesmee's point of view.


Edward and Bella's story ended in the book Breaking Dawn... Now a new story begins from Renesmee Cullen's point of view... This is her story

Forever Dusk

Chapter o1

~ Flashback ~

The alarm was so loud that the nearby cup containing cool water fell down and broke making a piercing noise.

I woke up at once. It was 08:00 AM and I was late for school. I changed my clothes and rushed to the kitchen. My mom Bella gave a smile while placing breakfast for me. I was different from mom and dad. I was the only one in our family who ate food and didn't glitter under sun. My mom was probably was the most swift mom.

"Ren...did u over slept?" Mom was gentle is expressions, for me she was same for past 16 years.

"Yeah...gotta go!" I answered her with my mouth fully stuffed with toasts.

I gave her a good bye kiss...her skin was very cold but I loved the way she was.

I was out door is the mist. I had just walked a few steps and mom came running towards me having a jacket in her right hand.

"You'll get cold...C'mon wear it" she was very caring to me I loved her a lot.

Mom, Dad and rest of Cullens except me were never harmed by the changes in the weather. I was different though...Forks High School was the place mom n dad 1st meet. I keep hearing the fun they had by Aunt Alice. She is very close to me like a friend.

I took a deep breath and entered the hall. There stood Zaara, Knox, Daisy and Aron talking to each other {probably about me}. Zaara waved her hand and Daisy ran towards me. It was clear on her face that she was kind of worried...

" Ren...how are u?" she asked me with no smile as far as I know she is a very happy chatty girl.

"Fine...Daisy u look worried...any prob?" It was clear on her face that she was not fine. My other fiends surrounded us.

"Take her to the washroom and then tell everything" Knox suggested.

"Ok...still there is time" Zaara checked her wrists watch and concluded.

After that I was taken to an isolated washroom. Knox and Aron waited outside.

"Its hard to tell but..." Zaara said with a little gilt.

"Go ahead she'll understand" Aron shouted at Zaara.

"I know you dip!" Zaara yelled back.

I was really confused with my observations. My friends very informal to me were behaving strangely...

"Your bro Derek...he was expelled!" Daisy finally answered after a short pause.

Derek was not my bro biologically but he was adopted son of Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmet. I haven't talked to them for a while due to my busy life.

"How? When?" I asked both of them.

"Well, he is said to have slaughter one of his friend in the woods." Daisy answered and cried. She was actually very interested in Derek. And couldn't see her all hopes scattered.

I know why it happened. Derek was newly converted into a Vampire and was unable to control his thirst. I barely talked to him since he left Cullen family a year ago and was living in hidings. Drinking animal blood like Cullen's but human? It was hard for me to believe. But I was sure that the Cullen's will soon capture him.

"Ok I see" I gave a straight forward answer to prevent any further questioning and the bell rang.

"So you're fine...right?" Zaara asked as we walked towards the Language Class.

"Ya...totally" I replied with an artificial smile since I never wanted a human girl to worry about the Vampires. Daisy was still crying and was comforted by Knox.

I occupied the seat near the window. It was raining and the rain droplets looked like fingers slowly coming downwards. Aron sat next to me, Zaara n Daisy were at my back and Aron was sitting I front of Knox.

"Ok! Silence class! Today we will start the story 'The Tempest' but before that I would like to introduce you'll with a new transfer student" Our Language teacher Mr. Jamson announced when the class was silent.

A boy with white skin walked inside the room. His cheaks were red and hairs were very dark blue. It was hard to guess at 1st.

His gaze was straight and he had an expressionless face.

"Say hi! To Master Leon Nightingale, He is from Alaska and will now be studying in this school" Mr. Jamson announced with joy probably because he was from north.

"Sit over there" Teacher pointed at the seat in front of me.

I wished...that he must not sit I front of me least cause I'm kind of "scared" of strangers. But it didn't work. Leon took the seat and the class started. He was very calm that time however I never expected that from him since I somehow avoid strangers in my own way. The class went on and on. I had already finished reading the story at home so It was up to me to pay attention on the lecture or not.

I looked at his back for a while. His hairs were rare I must say very rare. He wore a violet T-shirt. Because of that his arms were looking too white though they were pinkish white. I started to write the key points of his arms. Don't know why i did so. Probably the anatomy of his arms was too hypnotic for me to resist.

I was sometimes not in my senses and so my pen slipped from my hand. It fell down near the legs of Leon. He heard the sound and picked it up. He turned around and with my pen in his right hand.

I was paused...time around me was paused.

He gave a smile with his narrow eyes and a big cute dimple on his right cheek. His smile was heavenly.

He kept the pen in my hand and I got a "flashback" of his childhood. That was the 1st time I came across the truth that I even had one more supernatural power unlike rest of the Cullen. It was somewhat similar to that of Aunt Alice...

In the flashback I saw a boy eating alone with his mom.

_It is the occasion of Christmas. There is no other male except the boy in the room. People are in festive mood but this boy and his mom are not... It's too depressing to see these two alone in the house. Somebody knocks on the door and the door opens. There is a shadow of a male but his face is not clear. The boy n his mom becomes happy...the moment...they look at this man._

Everything was fast and ended in few seconds. I knew nothing about this paranormal power. Its strange than that of Aunt Alice.

"Ren ? You're not in the class" Mr. Jamson yelled at me.

_What was it? A flash back! I got to talk about it with aunt, mom n dad. _I thought to myself as sir kept yelling at me.


End file.
